Question: A pink pair of shorts costs $$9$, and a popular red necklace costs $5$ times as much. How much does the red necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red necklace is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $9$ $5 \times $9 = $45$ The red necklace costs $$45$.